Petits Faits Sans Importance
by Yami Flo
Summary: 25 petits faits sans importance sur Shuu, Touma, Shin, Seiji et Ryo. [légers spoilers sur la série et les OAV]
1. Kongo no Shuu

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général ; inspiré par les drabbles de Twin sun Leader « Dix faits inintéressants sur… » ; J'encourage les fans de Naruto à aller les lire s'ils ne les connaissent pas déjà.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**Petits Faits Sans Importance...**

**Sur Kongo no Shuu**

1.

Shuu est très protecteur vis à vis de ses frères et sœurs. Ceux qui cherchent à les harasser l'apprennent bien souvent à leur dépend, généralement quand quelqu'un leur tape sur l'épaule avec un grand sourire et un poing prêt à frapper.

2.

Quand la terre se met à trembler, Shuu est le seul qui ne soit jamais surpris. La plupart du temps, il est même déjà à l'abri. Ses parents voudraient connaître son truc. Mais leur dire qu'il possède une armure mystique liée à la terre n'est pas exactement dans le cadre des choses qu'il peut leur avouer, donc il se tait.

3.

Shuu est peut-être incroyablement vocal sur certaines choses, mais il sait garder un secret et prendre les blâmes pour les autres. A ce jour, il n'a toujours pas révélé à quiconque qu'il n'était pas le responsable pour les trésors familiaux cassés.

4.

Il ne parle jamais à Ryo et Touma des quelques jours qu'il a passé dans les donjons d'Arago. Il sourit en disant que tout va bien. Mais dès que la porte est close et qu'il est seul dans la pièce, il s'effondre à genoux, les yeux hantés.

5.

Même s'il est fort, il n'a jamais abusé de ses muscles et de ses connaissances en arts martiaux pour faire du mal aux autres. S'il avait osé, sa propre mère l'aurait probablement tué.

6.

Shuu a toujours été un enfant robuste. Il n'est, à sa connaissance, jamais tombé malade. Il ne se souvient vraisemblablement pas des heures angoissantes qu'ont passés ses parents aux urgences le jour où il a contracté une pneumonie…

7.

La première fois où Rinfi a ramené un garçon à la maison, il est resté paralysé, incapable d'accepter que sa petite sœur ait un 'flirt'.

La seconde fois puis les suivantes, il s'est mis à chasser subtilement le ou les intrus, malgré les menaces de représailles de plus en plus pressantes.

Et depuis que Rinfi lui a juré qu'un jour, elle trouverait quelqu'un qui ne serait pas intimidé par 'lui et sa force de buffle', il prie Bouddha pour qu'elle ne rencontre jamais Rajura.

8.

Quand l'hiver s'installe, Shuu ne verrouille jamais la porte de sa chambre avant d'aller se coucher. Au petit matin, ce n'est une surprise pour personne de constater que l'un ou l'autre de ses frères s'est glissé dans son lit pour avoir plus chaud.

9.

Touma et Seiji ne jouent jamais au Go contre Shuu, non pas parce qu'il ne sait pas joué, mais parce qu'il sait **trop** bien joué. Après les quinze premières défaites, ils ont définitivement abandonné l'idée de le battre.

10.

La douleur est insupportable. Depuis combien de temps ces esprits maléfiques les torturent-ils ? Il se refuse à hurler, à leur accorder ce plaisir. Mais quand la pression devient trop forte, quand déjà les cris de Seiji et Shin retentissent à ses oreilles, alors ses lèvres se desserrent et sa voix résonne bientôt dans l'air.

11.

Shuu ne commence jamais les bagarres à l'école, même s'il est généralement celui qui les termine. C'est pourquoi il trouve injuste qu'on le montre du doigt quand le surveillant demande qui est le responsable de ce désastre…

12.

Quand Ryo lui a fait remarqué que lui et Shin ressemblaient à un vieux couple marié lorsqu'ils se disputaient, Shuu a éclaté de rire avec les autres. Mais pendant des jours, il n'a plus osé croiser le regard du porteur de Suiko…

13.

Les gens sont toujours fort surpris de voir quelqu'un de sa taille et de sa corpulence bouger avec une grâce et une fluidité innée lorsqu'il pratique le Kung-Fu. Ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est qu'il pratique depuis qu'il sait marcher.

14.

Shuu adore sa famille. Comparée à celles de la plupart de ses amis, elle est stable, amicale et accueillante. Cela ne l'empêche pas de rêver d'être fils unique de temps en temps.

15.

Quand la famille se rend au cimetière pour nettoyer les tombes des ancêtres, et même s'il est grand maintenant, Shuu tient toujours très fort la main de sa mère. Pas plus qu'elle il n'a envie de poser les yeux sur la petite stèle et de se rappeler le jour où elle est revenue de l'hôpital, le ventre plat et le visage en larmes…

16.

Les maths sont, à son avis, une invention diabolique destinée à lui gâcher l'existence et à le faire redoubler, et Touma, lorsqu'il est de bonne humeur et disposé à l'aider, est la réponse à toutes ses prières.

17.

Shuu est un combattant, mais il ne sera jamais un vrai guerrier, car il n'a jamais pris et ne prendra jamais la vie d'un autre être humain.

18.

Rajura rit, le nargue, caché derrière ses illusions, mais Shuu s'efforce de garder son calme ; s'il perd ses nerfs, il n'a aucune chance de gagner, et il le sait. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et il est toujours le premier à attaquer.

19.

Shuu n'a jamais pensé que son premier baiser lui serait donné par un autre homme, mais curieusement, quand Shin presse ses lèvres contre les siennes, il ne le repousse pas. Au contraire, il en demande plus.

20.

Quand le nouveau petit frère n'est pas revenu avec Maman, Shuu a posé beaucoup de questions aux adultes. Personne n'a voulu lui donner une réponse claire, le laissant croire que ce n'était rien de grave. Il a fallu qu'il voie le petit cercueil pour comprendre.

Depuis, il hait profondément le mensonge et les demi vérités.

21.

Les autres Troopers sont presque des membres de la famille. Shuu les considère comme de nouveaux petits frères, qu'il protégera de son mieux. Et tant pis si les frères en question sont largement capable de raser un immeuble ou d'exterminer des youjas tout seul, quand Kongo fait une promesse, il s'y tient.

22.

Plongé dans la bataille, sa naginata en main, le reste du monde devient obsolète. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est de se battre, d'abattre l'adversaire. C'est comme d'entrer en transe, ressentir ce pouvoir grisant qui traverse tout son être. Mais quand la bataille s'arrête et qu'il regarde autour de lui et constate les dégâts qu'il a causés, même s'il ne l'avoue pas, Shuu est terrifié.

23.

Quelques fois, il se demande s'il n'aurait pas été plus simple de laisser Arago s'emparer du monde ; il n'aurait plus eu à supporter les interrogations surprises si cela avait été le cas.

24.

Shuu aime bien les animaux, mais de là à vivre aux côtés d'un tigre, non, il y a des limites. Mais lorsqu'il regarde l'animal dans les yeux, ses craintes et ses objections disparaissent ; Byakuen est intelligent, ses yeux reflètent sa sagesse et son expérience des batailles, et Shuu se sent brusquement soulagé de l'avoir comme allié.

25.

Rien ne peut vaincre une montagne, et Shuu est déterminé à le prouver à tous ses ennemis.


	2. Tenku no Touma

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général ; inspiré par les drabbles de Twin sun Leader « Dix faits inintéressants sur… » ; J'encourage les fans de Naruto à aller les lire s'ils ne les connaissent pas déjà.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**Petits Faits Sans Importance**

**Sur Tenku no Touma**

1.

Contrairement à une idée reçue, son père ne l'a frappé qu'une seule fois. Touma pense toujours que c'était mérité, mais il refuse de dire à quiconque pourquoi.

2.

Même s'il voudrait un animal domestique dont s'occuper, Touma n'aime pas voir des oiseaux en cage. Quand sa mère lui en a offert un pour ses dix ans, il l'a aussitôt relâché. Depuis, il n'a plus jamais eu ou émit le désir d'avoir un animal de compagnie.

3.

Lorsqu'il a vu « _Retour Vers le Futur_ » pour la première fois, il a discrètement demandé à sa mère si Emmett « Doc » Brown et Genichirô Hashiba avait un lien de parenté.

4.

Touma rêvait d'avoir un frère ou une sœur, mais ses parents n'ont jamais voulu ; apparemment, un seul comme lui leur suffisait.

Son père lui a expliqué la vraie raison quelques années après ; apparemment, il n'était pas suffisamment courageux pour entendre à nouveau sa femme le menacer de mort lors de l'accouchement.

5.

Il a appris à jouer au Go avec son Grand-père maternel et le bat régulièrement, qu'il ait ou non un handicap. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que ce même Grand-père est un ancien pro…

6.

Il lui arrive de faire des cauchemars, dans lesquels lui et Ryo ont échoué à sauver leurs amis. Quand il ouvre les yeux, il est toujours trempé de sueur et il pleure en silence, espérant que Seiji ne se réveillera pas à son tour, car il ne saurait pas quelle explication lui donner.

7.

Touma a l'habitude de voir les gens se tromper sur les liens qui unissent ses parents et lui. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il est heureux ou qu'il répond très poliment lorsque quelqu'un lui demande si sa « grande sœur » est libre samedi soir…

8.

Phénomène. Chouchou du professeur. Prétentieux. Monsieur Je Sais Tout. Les autres élèves ne manquent pas de qualificatifs pour le tourner en dérision. Touma se contente de baisser la tête et de se replonger dans son livre. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, il n'est pas triste, pas du tout…Mais les petites tâches d'eau sur les pages disent le contraire.

9.

Enfant, il adorait regarder les étoiles avec ses parents. Depuis leur divorce, il continue à les regarder souvent, mais même s'il cherche à se convaincre du contraire, il sait que ce ne sera plus jamais la même chose.

10.

Touma ne s'est jamais posé de question sur sa sexualité, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Seiji. Depuis, il essaye toujours de déterminer s'il est amoureux de lui, s'il a le béguin, ou s'il s'agit juste d'une forme un peu plus évoluée de franche camaraderie.

11.

Les Troopers sont ses premiers vrais amis, et Touma sait, lorsqu'il les regarder, qu'il accomplira l'impossible pour les garder sain et sauf.

12.

Parfois, il rêve qu'il a à nouveau douze ans, que ses parents se hurlent dessus sans arrêt, et qu'il erre dans les rues depuis plusieurs jours sans être revenu à la maison. Quand il se réveille, Touma porte invariablement la main à sa joue, comme si la gifle qu'il avait reçue de son père ce jour là le lançait encore…

13.

Touma est très tenace. Quand il a une idée en tête, rien ni personne ne peut lui faire abandonner son objectif, et amis comme ennemis l'apprennent souvent à leurs dépends.

14.

Parce qu'il est intelligent et extraordinairement mature pour son âge, les adultes ont souvent tendance à oublier qu'il n'est qu'un enfant. Touma a tendance à l'oublier également. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il accepte de jouer avec Jun qu'il se rappelle véritablement de son âge.

15.

Il n'a pas de frères et sœurs ou de cousins du même âge pour comparer, mais Touma sent confusément que faire partie des Troopers, c'est comme d'appartenir à une vraie famille.

16.

Quand sa mère lui a demandé s'il était gay pour la première fois, il a répondu qu'il n'en savait rien en rougissant. Quand elle lui a demandé si Seiji était son petit ami, il a crû mourir de honte. Quand elle lui a demandé si les autres Troopers faisaient parti de son harem, il a failli s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

Et le rire pratiquement hystérique de Nasutei n'a rien arrangé.

17.

Touma ne s'en rend pas compte, mais sa mère le jalouse un peu ; après tout, avec son métabolisme élevé et contrairement à elle, il peut se permettre de manger autant de gâteaux et de sucreries qu'il le veut s'en prendre un gramme.

18.

Shuten est un être humain. Mais c'est un ennemi qui a tenté de les tuer…Touma se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, se demandant s'il sera encore capable de se battre contre lui quand en viendra le moment…

19.

Il ne sait pas lequel de ses amis eu le premier l'idée de lui jeter de l'eau à la figure pour le réveiller, mais il est fermement décidé à le leur faire payer à tous les quatre. Rira bien qui rira le dernier ou, plus exactement, rira bien qui sera le dernier trempé, songea-t-il en dirigeant le tuyau d'arrosage dans leur direction.

20.

Lorsqu'il a atteint la puberté, sa mère l'a pris à part pour avoir une longue 'conversation' sur les fleurs et les abeilles, et les autres aléas des préférences personnelles. Il n'a plus réussi à la regarder dans les yeux pendant des semaines après cela.

21.

Byakuen est un vrai mystère pour Touma. Il ne sait pas d'où vient le tigre, ni quel âge il a, ni même s'il s'agit réellement d'un vrai tigre. Il sait par contre qu'il n'a aucune envie de se retrouver du mauvais côté de ses crocs, même si c'est pour rire, d'après Ryo.

Pour rire ? Peut-être, mais en attendant, son nouveau pull est ruiné…

22.

Un matin, il a retrouvé ses draps complètement souillés. Lorsque Seiji lui a demandé, goguenard, s'il avait fait un rêve agréable la nuit précédente, Touma a faiblement hoché la tête. Il ne lui a jamais avoué que c'était de lui dont il avait rêvé.

23.

Lever la main sur une femme lui semble être un crime abominable. Mais lorsque Kayura redouble de fureur dans ses assauts, il n'a pas le choix s'il tient à rester en vie.

24.

Touma est un peu envieux lorsqu'il voit la large famille de Shuu rassemblée autour de la table. Lorsqu'il rentrera chez lui, il sait déjà qu'il ne trouvera qu'un appartement vide et personne pour lui souhaiter un bon retour à la maison…

25.

Le plus beau cadeau qu'il est reçu, c'est la présence de ses deux parents, en même temps, à la maison pour son anniversaire. Même s'ils ont quand même fini par se disputer à la fin de la journée, c'est probablement l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs.


	3. Suiko no Shin

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général ; inspiré par les drabbles de Twin sun Leader « Dix faits inintéressants sur… » ; J'encourage les fans de Naruto à aller les lire s'ils ne les connaissent pas déjà.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**Petits Faits Sans Importance**

**Sur Suiko no Shin**

1.

Shin était un bébé puis un enfant resplendissant de santé, un vrai contraste par rapport à sa mère. Pourtant, il attrapa à tour de rôle toutes les maladies infantiles possibles dans un temps record. Une véritable ironie…

2.

Sa mère lui dit souvent en plaisantant qu'il a appris à nager avant même de savoir nager, et, compte tenu de son aisance naturelle dans l'eau, même sans l'armure, Shin est presque prêt à la croire.

3.

Shin ne consomme jamais de poissons ; il les aime trop pour les voir finir dans son assiette. Sa sœur Sayoko et sa mère ont sagement évité de lui dire qu'il en raffolait étant tout petit, avant de savoir ce dont il s'agissait…

4.

Il n'a jamais demandé à sa mère pourquoi dix ans le sépare de sa sœur aîné, mais s'il prend en compte la santé délicate de sa mère et son regard désolé lorsqu'elle croise une femme enceinte, il a une bonne idée de la réponse…

5.

Cuisiner pour cinq personnes n'est pas un challenge pour lui, non. Il juge même cela agréable. Le plus dur pour lui, c'est de les garder hors de la cuisine et de les empêcher de piquer dans les plats.

6.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas se battre, Shin s'est toujours montré redoutable à l'entraînement. Touma et Seiji ont eu des bleus durant des semaines après la première séance…

7.

Parfois, Shin ne sait pas ce qu'il doit penser de Suiko ; d'un côté, l'armure est la promesse certaine de batailles et de blessures, de dangers et peut-être de mort. Mais d'un autre côté, elle lui a permis de rencontrer des amis fabuleux en la personne des autres Troopers. Alors, l'armure est-elle un bien ou un mal nécessaire ? Il n'en est pas certain, mais dans les deux cas, il est prêt à aller jusqu'au bout avec eux…

8.

Il voudrait que ce soit un rêve, mais peu importe le nombre de fois où il se frotte les yeux, où il crie ou il pleure, le nom gravé dans la pierre reste toujours celui de son père…

9.

Quand l'un de ses amis tombe malade, il reste constamment à son chevet et ne supporte pas les contradictions. Ryo le traite souvent de vraie mère poule, et shin doit bien avouer, souvent à regret, qu'il n'a pas tort. Mais la force de l'habitude est là, et il n'y peut rien.…

10.

La première fois qu'il a mis le pied dans une poissonnerie, il s'est évanoui après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la marchandise. Il espère depuis que personne ne racontera jamais l'anecdote à ses compagnons…

11.

Shuu est pour lui un ami merveilleux. Mais, quelques fois, lorsqu'il le regarde, il se surprend à penser avec douleur qu'il aimerait être bien plus pour lui qu'un simple ami…

12.

Tant de souffrance. Tant de destruction. Tant de morts. Les corps flottent sur le dos, remontant à la surface avec les courants. Tous ce pauvres poissons, morts pour avoir tenter de le défendre, de le sauver…Une rage incommensurable lui étreint le cœur. Naaza va mourir, il en fait le serment.

13.

Le pire de ses souvenirs, c'est cette nuit de tempête qu'il a passé à veiller sa mère, souffrante d'une nouvelle crise, en se demandant si elle survivrait jusqu'à ce que le docteur arrive…

14.

Shin a tenté d'apprendre à cuisiner à Ryo et Touma. Plusieurs fois. Après chaque essai, il a passé des journées entières au lit, victime d'intoxications alimentaires ou de surmenage. Néanmoins, chaque fois qu'ils lui demandent, il est prêt à refaire une tentative. Après toutes les batailles qu'ils ont livrées, il refuse de croire que quelque chose d'aussi simple puisse être une cause perdue…

15.

Il se sent si faible…Ces monstres le torturent depuis des heures ? Des jours ? Il n'en sait rien. Il a tellement mal…Il est si seul…Aussi, quand les Mashô traînent Seiji jusqu'à lui et l'enchaînent à ses côtés, il se sent étrangement rassuré et coupable en même temps…

16.

Shin est un très bon cuisinier, mais il n'a pas eu exactement le choix de cet apprentissage ; c'était apprendre ou mourir de faim, sa mère étant souvent trop faible pour s'en charger elle-même.

17.

Il ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris. Vraiment pas. Mais il est entrain d'embrasser Shuu, qui a l'air plus surpris que lui. Déjà, il s'attend à un rejet. C'est donc une vraie surprise quand, au lieu de le repousser, Kongo lui rend son baiser.

18.

Quand Shin ferme les yeux et tente de se rappeler le visage de son père, tout ce qui lui vient en tête, c'est son sourire. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais cela le fait se sentir plus léger.

19.

Quand il rentre pour la première fois chez lui après la guerre contre Arago, sa mère l'attend devant la maison, pâle d'inquiétude, mais le regard brillant. Il ne proteste pas quand elle le prend dans ses bras, et, curieusement, il voudrait que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais…

20.

Quand sa mère et lui regardent des photographies ensembles, il n'est jamais vraiment certain de la croire quand elle affirme que cet enfant là est Sayoko. Après tout, le bébé lui ressemble suspicieusement…avec une robe.

21.

Shin n'aime pas voir des poissons prisonniers dans des aquariums ; ils appartiennent à la mer, pas à une boutique ou à un bocal, pas aux hommes. Mais comme il ne peut rien changer à cela, il sert les dents et se tait.

22.

L'armure le fait combattre depuis qu'il l'a découvert. Elle empoisonne son existence. Est-ce si dur à accepter qu'il n'aime pas le combat ? Qu'il veuille une vie normale ? Mais il ne peut s'en défaire ; elle reviendra toujours vers lui, qu'il le veuille ou non, et il n'est pas prêt à laisser un tel fardeau sur les épaules d'un autre…

23.

Shin caresse paresseusement l'énorme tigre blanc derrière les oreilles. S'il était un peu surpris en le voyant pour la première fois, il est maintenant amusé. Finalement, Ryo avait raison en disant qu'il s'agissait juste d'un gros chat. Tout de même, il se sentirait plus tranquille si l'animal n'avait pas des griffes aussi redoutables…

24.

Jamais il n'aurait se retrouver en compagnie des Mashô sans être revêtu de son armure et prêt à utiliser le Chô Ryû Ha, mais il ne sont plus ses ennemis maintenant, et de tous ceux qu'il connaît, ils sont bien les seuls capables d'apprécier toute la beauté et la subtilité de la cérémonie du thé.

25.

L'océan a peut-être l'air calme en surface, mais il est également imprévisible, et il suffit d'un rien pour qu'il devienne dangereux. Les ennemis de Suiko devraient essayer de s'en rappeler au lieu de le sous-estimer…


	4. Kourin no Seiji

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général ; inspiré par les drabbles de Twin sun Leader « Dix faits inintéressants sur… » ; J'encourage les fans de Naruto à aller les lire s'ils ne les connaissent pas déjà.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

Dédicace spéciale à ma petite sœur, qui fête ses 15 ans en ce 25 août ; bon anniversaire, Anne-Marie !

**Petits Faits Sans Importance**

**Sur Kourin no Seiji**

1.

A sa naissance, en voyant ses cheveux blonds et son teint pâle, on s'est posé beaucoup de questions. Certes, il avait un grand-père américain, mais de là à tenir autant de lui, c'était suspicieux…

2.

Seiji ne fait confiance à personne pour lui couper les cheveux, sauf à Yayoi. D'après elle, il s'agit d'une mauvaise expérience avec le coiffeur. Quand Ryo ou Touma lui en demande plus, il se refuse à tout commentaire.

3.

Sa pauvre santé fut découverte lorsqu'il contracta la grippe et failli mourir malgré tous les soins qui lui furent prodigués. Personne n'en parle autour de lui, mais Seiji sent bien les regards inquiets qui pèsent sur lui chaque fois qu'il éternue.

4.

Il lui a fallu beaucoup de pratiques et de nombreuses suppliques adressées à Yayoi pour apprendre comment repousser une fille sans la blesser. Néanmoins, il ne s'en tire pas toujours très bien, même en essayant.

5.

Le jour où il a demandé à ses parents le sens du mot « bâtard », il a pu sentir la tension dans la pièce avec une netteté surprenante. Il n'a pas eu besoin qu'on lui dise d'aller au lit pour quitter la pièce sans demander son reste, ni qu'on lui dise de ne plus jamais poser ce genre de question pour le faire.

6.

L'attitude des hommes l'insupporte de manière plus ou moins régulière ; dans ces cas là, il part méditer ou marcher dans les bois ou en montagne, et observe les animaux ; leur compagnie lui semble plus plaisante que celle des humains.

7.

Quand il a appris du médecin de famille qu'il avait été travesti en fille durant sa petite enfance, Seiji a pensé mourir de honte. Ce que personne ne lui a révélé, c'est que son Grand-père, cet homme si droit, si fier, a souffert la même humiliation autrefois…

8.

Il a assisté à sa première course de voiture quand il avait huit ans ; depuis, il a caressé, en plus de son rêve de devenir le bon petit-fils que souhaité son Grand-père, l'envie secrète de devenir pilote.

9.

Il rêve parfois d'un orage et d'une panne de courant, et de Yayoi qui passe la nuit avec lui, contre lui, pour qu'il n'ait pas peur. Il ne se souvient pas que les choses se sont effectivement déroulées de cette façon.

10.

Il ne s'endort jamais avant d'avoir entendu, dans le silence et l'obscurité, la respiration régulière de Touma ; c'est la seule façon pour lui de s'assurer que l'archer aux cheveux bleus va bien.

11.

Pendant qu'il partageait la maison avec les autres Troopers, Seiji n'a pas eu une seule fois besoin de jouer de la flûte pour se détendre ; la présence de ses amis lui a suffi.

12.

Il s'amuse beaucoup de la différence de traitement qu'il reçoit lorsque les gens pensent qu'il est étranger de celui qu'il reçoit lorsqu'ils apprennent qu'il fait parti du clan Date. C'est comme passé du pauvre au Prince, avec une transposition étonnement rapide. Et quelque part, c'est bien utile pour juger de la mentalité des gens et savoir qui sont ses vrais amis…

13.

Seiji aurait voulu avoir un frère, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avoir à supporter seul la pression d'être le seul héritier mâle du clan ; depuis qu'il a rencontré Ryo et les autres, il est heureux d'avoir trouvé des frères pour supporter le poids des responsabilités liées aux armures.

14.

Il est toujours extrêmement gêné lorsque d'anciens élèves du dojo qui l'ont connu enfant évoquent leurs souvenirs devant ses amis ; il espère toujours que Shuu n'entendra jamais parlé de certaines histoires, ou il sait qu'il n'en entendrait jamais la fin.

15.

Seiji a peur du noir depuis qu'il est tout petit, sans pouvoir l'expliquer clairement. En recevant Kourin, armure de lumière, il commence finalement à en comprendre la raison.

16.

Quand ses camarades de classe lui ont demandé s'il était un démon, Seiji a été surpris ; il n'avait jamais pensé que la couleur de ses yeux ou l'éclat de son regard était si différent de ceux des autres…

17.

Quand il regarde Touma dormir, il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre et d'avoir la gorge sèche, et il a envie de glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux ou de lui caresser la joue. Il n'en fait rien cependant ; il a un meilleur contrôle que cela sur lui-même.

18.

A une ou deux reprises, on lui a demandé s'il avait été adopté. Il s'est contenté de sourire sans rien dire; les gens peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, après tout.

19.

Quand il appris que Satsuki, sa petite sœur, avait choisi de faire une poupée à son effigie pour ses cours de travaux manuels, il a été flatté. Il aurait été autrement ravi s'il savait qu'elle la possède toujours et qu'elle adore lui passer des robes et des vêtements de fille.

20.

Il n'a pas peur de combattre une femme ; il s'est souvent mesuré à Yayoi et aux élèves féminines du dojo, et il sait qu'elles sont loins d'être faibles. Face à Kayura, il sait qu'il n'hésitera pas à combattre. Tuer est une autre histoire…

21.

Byakuen pose parfois la tête sur ses genoux, et dans ses cas là, il doit résister à la forte tentation de le gratouiller derrière les oreilles ; c'est si facile parfois d'oublier que l'énorme tigre n'est pas un chat…

22.

Seiji peut soigner n'importe quelle blessure, qu'elle soit grave ou pas. Il ne sait pas d'où vient ce don, s'il provient de l'armure ou de lui-même, mais il lui a été fort utile par le passé. Il a cependant peur, tout au fond de lui, que ce pouvoir de guérir ne soit pas suffisant un jour pour sauver la vie de ses frères d'armes…

23.

Nasutei est probablement à ce jour la seule femme avec qui il se sent à l'aise, en dehors de sa mère et de ses sœurs ; elle a su l'impressionner, après tout.

24.

Seiji fait rarement des cauchemars. Mais depuis les combats qu'il a livré contre Anubis et l'incident survenu à New York, il n'est pas rare pour lui de se réveiller en sursaut, tremblant de peur à l'idée de se retrouver seul dans le noir.

25.

Depuis qu'il porte Kourin, Seiji a survécu à plus de combats, de dangers et de forces ténébreuses qu'un homme ordinaire ne pourrait en affronter en toute une vie. Un faible aurait déjà abandonné. Mais il sait que les autres ont besoin de lui, et c'est tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir pour continuer le combat.


	5. Rekka no Ryo

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général ; inspiré par les drabbles de Twin sun Leader « Dix faits inintéressants sur… » ; J'encourage les fans de Naruto à aller les lire s'ils ne les connaissent pas déjà.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

Note : Voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire ; merci à tous ceux et celles qui l'ont suivi et qui l'ont commenté.

**Petits Faits Sans Importance**

**Sur Rekka no Ryo**

1.

Ryo a toujours fait des rêves plus ou moins étranges, depuis sa petite enfance. Il voit des choses magnifiques, des choses tristes, ou des choses terribles, mais ne s'en rappelle que rarement une fois réveillé. Pourtant, quand il se retrouve dans certaines situations, il ne peu s'empêcher de penser qu'il les a déjà vécu…

2.

Il est un peu gêné d'être considéré comme le leader de leur groupe. De son point de vue, il n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Mais de celui des autres, il est la personne sur qui ils peuvent compter en temps de crise.

3.

Ryo ne voit presque jamais son père, mais il conserve chaque lettre et chaque photo qu'il lui envoie comme un vrai trésor, car elles prouvent que, même s'il est loin, cet homme presque étranger tient à lui.

4.

Le premier souvenir qu'il a de Byakuen, c'est celui de sa langue contre sa joue. Un geste d'affection que le tigre s'autorise rarement, sauf avec ceux qui ont toute sa confiance et son affection. C'est pourquoi Ryo se retient difficilement de rire quand Jun lui demande s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez l'énorme fauve.

5.

Parfois, il pense que son père voyage autant dans le seul but de l'éviter, de le regarder trop longtemps et de se rappeler d'une morte ; il n'est peut-être pas si loin de la vérité…

6.

Il n'y a pas de photographies de sa mère dans les cadres accrochés dans la maison ; elles sont toutes rangées et classées dans un album. Ses grands-parents et son père prétendent que c'est pour éviter de les perdre ; Ryo pense plutôt que c'est pour éviter de les regarder.

7.

De beaux cheveux noirs. Un sourire franc et amical. Des yeux bleus reflétant les émotions comme deux miroirs sur l'âme. C'est tout ce dont Ryo peut se souvenir quand il pense à sa mère. Et, sans même le savoir, il a hérité des trois…

8.

Il grimace en voyant la tournure des événements ; il savait qu'emmener le tigre avec lui en ville était une mauvaise idée. Mais les forces du mal rôdent, et le moment n'est plus à l'hésitation. Sa main se pose sur la nuque de Byakuen, comme s'il cherchait à le calmer. En fait, c'est plutôt le tigre qui le calme, lui.

9.

Quand, l'hiver durant, son regarde se pose sur les braises mourantes dans l'âtre, il suffit de quelques minutes pour qu'elles redeviennent un feu d'enfer ; pouvoir personnel, ou don lié à l'armure ? Il ne sait pas, mais en tout cas, cela lui tient chaud.

10.

Noir. Si noir. Il n'en a jamais eu peur avant. Mais maintenant, perdu dans ces grottes, sans aucun moyen pour s'orienter en dehors de l'appel de l'armure, sans le sens de la vue, et le Doku Mashô qui menace la vie de l'un de ses nouveaux amis, Ryo commence à découvrir ce qu'est vraiment la crainte de l'obscurité…

11.

En dehors de ses amis et de sa famille, personne ne sait que Byakuen vit avec lui ; il suffirait d'un mot à la mauvaise personne pour que son ami et compagnon soit chassé ou abattu comme animal dangereux…

12.

Parfois, quand la nuit vient, il rêve d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux nattés et retient difficilement ses larmes ; il ne sait toujours pas s'il l'aimait vraiment, mais la mort de Luna lui pèse encore sur la conscience.

13.

Kaos lui a enseigné beaucoup de choses, pas seulement sur l'art du combat, mais aussi sur la nature et la vie. D'une certaine façon, Ryo le considère un peu comme un autre Grand-Père.

14.

Ryo n'a pas peur de faire face à des démons. Mais il est moins sûr de pouvoir faire face à de véritables êtres humains et de les mettre à mort. Quelque part, c'est probablement pourquoi il ne peut se décider à lancer une attaque fatale sur les Mashô.

15.

Depuis qu'il a Rekka, il ne se brûle plus quand il passe la main dans le feu ; quand Shuu lui a déclaré en plaisantant qu'il devrait songer à devenir pompier, il a actuellement considéré la possibilité…

16.

Quelque part, il a un peu mal en entendant ses amis parler de leur famille ; Shuu et Seiji sont gâtés par la vie, et Touma a encore ses deux parents. Mais quand Shin avoue être orphelin de père, il ressent plus que de la sollicitude à son égard ; il a l'impression d'avoir véritablement un frère, qui comprend sa douleur.

17.

Ryo a horreur de l'eau, non pas parce qu'il ne sait pas bien nager, mais parce que l'eau est totalement à l'opposé de son élément. Si Shin n'avait pas été en danger, il se demande parfois s'il aurait vraiment plongé…

18.

Il est surpris de découvrir que Shuten est en vie après tout ce temps, mais en même temps, étrangement soulager, sans comprendre pourquoi. Ils ne sont pas exactement amis, et en même temps, il voudrait qu'ils le soient vraiment. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense lorsqu'il sent son cœur battre la chamade…

19.

Quand il ne peut pas dormir, il prend sa couverture et vient s'étendre contre le flanc de Byakuen ; le sommeil vient toujours plus facilement auprès de son compagnon.

20.

Ses amis prétendent qu'ils ont peur de lui quand il joue au Mogura Tataki ; Ryo ne comprend pas pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était eux qu'il cherchait à frapper avec le maillet…

21.

Kikoutei lui fait peur. Tellement de pouvoir, tellement de force…Et tellement de risque pour ses frères d'armes. Il souhaiterait ne jamais plus avoir à l'utiliser, mais le destin semble avoir d'autres idées.

22.

Certaines personnes le taquinent au sujet de sa relation avec Nasutei. En vérité, s'il l'aime et l'apprécie beaucoup, elle est plus à ses yeux comme la grande sœur qu'il aurait souhaité avoir.

23.

Sa mère. Shuten. Luna. Et Byakuen, d'une certaine façon. Presque. Quelque part, il a l'impression qu'une malédiction pèse sur lui, lui arrachant au fur et à mesure toutes les personnes auquel il tient. Il espère juste que la prochaine fois, il sera capable de l'empêcher de frapper à nouveau…

24.

Ryo adore les randonnées et le camping. Il peut passer des jours entiers dans la nature sans aucun problème, avec juste Byakuen pour lui tenir compagnie. Et, il se l'est fermement promis, c'est une chose qu'il apprendra à ses amis dès que possible.

25.

Ryo a beaucoup de courage et de volonté ; c'est pourquoi il ne faiblira jamais, quel que soit l'adversaire à affronter.

**Fin**


End file.
